


Infinity Train: Season 2

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Infinity Train: Season 2 [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Other, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A 13 year old girl named Maricedes who ends up in a abandoned train station which was haunted by ghosts.





	Infinity Train: Season 2

The school bell rings and everyone run out of the school.

Maricedes has curly brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink shirt, light green skirt and black flat shoes.

Cecilia has black hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears a red scarf, a blue jacket, a white shirt, red skirt, white socks and black boots.

They walked to an abandoned train station.

Maricedes said "Okay we're here bye Cecilia"

Cecilia said "Bye"

Maricedes walked into an abandoned train station.

Maricedes was texting her friend Cecilia 

'I think my mom's not picking me up from a train'

'It's okay after your father's death, your mom started getting drunk and become very very strict'

'Not this time she has gone too far!'

Suddenly a train arrived

But when Maricedes walked up the stairs, skeletal arms dragged her into a train.

Maricedes screamed

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

A train disappears

Maricedes awakes to see a black cat.

Maricedes screamed

"Am I hallucinating!?"

A black cat began to speak "Is the train safe"

"Yeah right that's a bad ide-"

"Wait you can talk I thought cats can't talk"

"This is not gonna work"

Maricedes and a black cat were walking

"Expect you got supernatural powers"

"You think the train is safe but you're wrong the train was haunted by ghosts"

Maricedes said "Wait a minute you said that"

But they sees a ghostly baby girl crawling.

Maricedes holds a ghostly baby girl.

"Aww isn't she-"

A ghostly baby girl sneezed

Thunder crashing

Maricedes said "That's it I'm get off this train"


End file.
